W Amazońskiej dżungli
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 6 Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Uczestnicy odwiedzili szwedzką fabrykę czekolady, w której musieli znaleźć logo swojej drużyny zrobione z czekolady. Kolejny raz zwyciężyły Afrykańskie Lwy, ale to Drużyna Chłopaków odniosła klęskę i Jo musiała pożegnać się z programem. Lightning też doznał szoku, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Jo to dziewczyna. Czy Afrykańskie Lwy będą ciągle wygrywać? I co dzisiaj będziemy robić? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa Ashley: 'Znowu jesteśmy na pierwszym miejscu! '''Heather: '''I mamy dużą przewagę osób w drużynie. '''Gwen: '''Lepiej się tak ciągle nie cieszcie. Przecież kiedyś pewnie przegramy. Może nawet dzisiaj. (pokój zwierzeń)'Gwen: '''Mówię serio. Przez to, że tyle razy wygraliśmy, większość ludzi z drużyny będzie przekonana, że jesteśmy niepokonani i w końcu przestaną się starać w zadaniach. Przynajmniej ja tak sądzę. '''Heather: '''Pff. Nie narzekaj tyle. Jak ci się nie podoba to możesz nawet teraz iść do Chrisa i powiedzieć, że odchodzisz. '''Gwen: '''Chciałabyś. Wytrzymam z wami mimo wszystko. Druga Klasa '''Zoey: '''Tutaj nie jest tak źle. '''Jennifer: '''No nie jest, ale na pewno lepiej będzie w pierwszej klasie. 'Andrew: '''Może dzisiaj będzie coś łatwego i uda nam się wygrać. '''Jennifer: '''Czy ty myślisz, że możemy wygrać tylko najłatwiejsze zadania? '''Andrew: '''No chyba na to wygląda. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'W sumie to on ma rację. Ale ja tego nie przyznam przy całej drużynie, bo na razie nie widzi mi się odejście z programu przez głosowanie obrażonej drużyny. Trzecia Klasa '''Duncan: '''Mam nadzieję, że to jest pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy tu siedzimy. '''Lightning: '''Lightning też ma taką nadzieję. '''Orlando: '''Jakoś damy radę. '''Alejandro: '''Wystarczy, że będziemy zajmować drugie miejsce. Afrykańskie Lwy będą myśleć, że są najlepsi i nikt ich nie pokona, a z drużyny Wielkich Podróżników ludzie będą odpadać jeden po drugim. '''Duncan: '''Dobra, ale fajnie by było posiedzieć trochę w pierwszej klasie. '''Orlando: '''No kiedyś tam pewnie trafimy. '''Alejandro: '''Ale na razie zgadzacie się na ten mały podstęp? '''Duncan: '''Ja tak. '''Orlando: '''Ja też. '''Lightning: '''Lightning też się może zgodzić. '''Alejandro: '''Dobra. To miejmy nadzieję, że Podróżnicy jak byli przegranymi, tak nimi zostaną, a Lwy będą sobie dobrze radzić z zadaniami. Amazonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie w Amazonii! '''Courtney: '''Byliśmy tu ostatnim razem, gdy podróżowaliśmy. '''Chris: '''Czy ktoś powiedział, że nie możemy odwiedzić tego samego miejsca? I wykonać tego samego zadania? '''Ashley: '''Zacznij się trochę przykładać do tych zadań. '''Chris: '''Myślicie, że mam milion pomysłów na przeróżne zadania? No cóż. Będzie musieli znaleźć gdzieś głęboko w dżungli ukryty skarb. A dokładniej ukryty przez Chefa. I nie jest to prawdziwy skarb, tylko jakaś chińska podróbka. '''Heather: '''Daleko mamy tego szukać? '''Chris: '''Kilka kilometrów, może więcej. I uważajcie na Zing-Zingów! '''Heather: '''Przecież to byli aktorzy. '''Chris: '''Ale teraz jesteśmy w innej części Amazonii i tutaj na serio są groźni tubylcy, którzy nie lubią gości. No i dostaniecie krótkofalówki, ponieważ nie chcę stracić zbyt szybko kilku uczestników. Więc jeśli będą kłopoty, to mówcie. Chef po was prędzej, czy później przyjdzie. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''Lepiej się postarajcie! '''Natalie: '''Tam dalej są chyba trzy różne drogi. '''Jennifer: '''Więc chodźmy prosto. '''Andrew: '''Czemu? Przecież to byłoby banalne. '''Jennifer: '''Droga prosto wygląda najbezpieczniej. '''Andrew: '''I pewnie tam są ci tubylcy. '''Natalie: '''Nie przesadzaj. '''Jennifer: '''Idziemy prosto. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Heather: '''Oni poszli prosto, więc my nie powinniśmy za nimi iść. '''Courtney: '''Jak myślicie, którędy teraz? '''Heather: '''Może ty masz jakiś pomysł Gwen? (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'To zadanie to najlepsza okazja żeby wykopać Gwen. Gdy ona wybierze złą drogę i przegramy, to będzie wiadome kto dzisiaj odpadnie. Przynajmniej ja będę bezpieczna. Chyba. '''Gwen: '''Czemu ja? '''Heather: '''Wykaż się trochę. Ostatnio jesteś jakaś nieobecna w zadaniach, a potem, jak już siedzimy w pierwszej klasie, to tylko na nas narzekasz. '''Cody: '''Przestań Heather. '''Sierra: '''Cody, nie broń jej. '''Gwen: '''Dobra. Jak chcesz to proszę. Idziemy w lewą stronę. '''Heather: '''Ok. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Alejandro: '''To dla nas zostaje prawa strona. '''Duncan: '''Nie podoba mi się to, co Heather zrobiła. '''Alejandro: '''Spokojnie. Jeśli wpadną w ręce tubylców i przegrają to wszyscy nie będą od razu głosować na Gwen. Heather też pewnie będą chcieli wywalić. To ona kazała Gwen wybrać drogę. '''Lightning: '''Nie gadajmy już tyle, tylko chodźmy dalej. '''Duncan: '''Ciekawe, jak długo będziemy tego szukać. '''Alejandro: '''Pewnie zostaniemy tu na noc. Już jest prawie wieczór. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Andrew: '''I będziemy tak ciągle iść prosto? '''Chris: '''Gratulacje! '''Jennifer: '''O co ci chodzi? Już wygraliśmy? '''Chris: '''Wybraliście najłatwiejszą drogę do przebycia. '''Jennifer: '''Ha! A nie mówiłam? '''Andrew: '''Dobra, miałaś rację. '''Chris: '''Wasza droga do skarbu jest najkrótsza, więc możecie sobie dłużej pospać. '''Lindsay: '''Mam tutaj zasnąć?! '''Zoey: '''A jeśli coś na nas w nocy napadnie? '''Chris: '''Poradzicie sobie. W końcu macie najłatwiej. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Cody: '''Mam nadzieję, że tubylcy są na innej drodze. '''Lucas: '''Ja też. Jeszcze nie chcę umierać. '''Heather: '''Po co się tak martwicie? Chris pewnie znowu nas tylko nastraszył. '''Ashley: '''Co to było? '''Gwen: '''No nie mówcie, że wybrałam złą drogę. '''Sierra: '''Aaa! Nie zjadajcie mnie! '''Heather: '''Widzisz Gwen, przez ciebie mamy kłopoty. '''Gwen: '''Ty mnie zmusiłaś do wybrania drogi! '''Ashley: '''Oni do nas idą… '''Lucas: '''Za nami też są. '''Cody: '''Myślicie, że to będzie boleć? Drużyna Chłopaków '''Duncan: '''Słyszeliście to? '''Orlando: '''No. Ktoś krzyczał. '''Lightning: '''Pewnie ci tubylcy złapali jakąś drużynę. '''Alejandro: '''Ciekawe kogo? '''Orlando: '''Mam nadzieję, że Podróżników. '''Duncan: '''Ja też. '''Alejandro: '''No ja też nie chcę, żeby Zing-Zingowie zjedli moją dziewczynę. '''Duncan: '''Czy wam też się wydaje, że ta dżungla robi się coraz większa? '''Alejandro: '''I ciągle te kręte drogi. '''Orlando: '''I te dziwne odgłosy. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Courtney: '''Co oni sobie myślą? '''Ashley: '''Właśnie. Mnie nie można ot tak sobie zjeść. '''Heather: '''Nie zapominajcie, że jesteśmy tutaj przez Gwen. '''Gwen: '''To nie moja wina! Zmusiłaś mnie do tego. '''Ashley: '''Musimy stąd jakoś uciec. '''Heather: '''A niby jak? '''Ashley: '''Nie wiem. Coś wymyślimy. '''Cody: '''Chyba trochę tu zostaniemy. '''Courtney: '''Na razie nie są zbyt zainteresowani. '''Ashley: '''Zaraz! Kto z was ma krótkofalówkę? '''Heather: '''Ja mam. Jak się tego używa? Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Andrew: '''Może chwilę odpoczniemy? '''Chris: '''Chcecie odpocząć? '''Jennifer: '''Ty nas podsłuchujesz? '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Drużyna Chłopaków was dogania, ale oni też zamierzają odpocząć. '''Natalie: '''A Afrykańskie Lwy? (z krótkofalówki)'Heather: 'Chris! Pomóż nam! '''Chris: '''Hehe. Złapali was? (z krótkofalówki)'Ashley: 'Tak. I to nie jest śmieszne! Naszykowali sobie jakieś noże. (z krótkofalówki)'Heather: 'Zrób coś! '''Chris: '''Dobra. Chef do was pójdzie. '''Jennifer: '''A my wygrywamy! '''Andrew: '''Drużyna Chłopaków nas przecież dogania. '''Jennifer: '''No i co? Niech myślą, że to my jesteśmy najbliżej skarbu. (z krótkofalówki)'Ashley: 'Aaa! Oni do nas idą! '''Chris: '''No cóż. Poradzą sobie. Chyba. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Heather: '''Walczmy z nimi! '''Courtney: '''Jak chcesz z nimi walczyć? '''Ashley: '''Na przykład tak. '''Ashley: '''Tchórze! Boją się związanych ofiar! '''Heather: '''Rozetnę te sznury. W środku dżungli '''Chris: '''Brawo! Jesteście pierwsi! Teraz szukajcie skarbu. '''Jennifer: '''Tak! Wciąż możemy wygrać! '''Chris: '''Wy też zacznijcie szukać skarbu. '''Alejandro: '''A gdzie są Lwy? '''Chris: '''Zing-Zingowie ich złapali. Chef po nich poszedł. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Heather: '''Dobra, możemy już uciekać! '''Ashley: '''Nie za późno trochę? '''Chef: '''Czy wy myślicie, że wiem, gdzie dokładnie jesteście? Lepiej biegnijcie do skarbu, bo pozostałe drużyny już tam są. '''Courtney: '''Co?! I czemu nie wybrałaś prawej strony, Gwen? '''Gwen: '''I znowu cała wina idzie na mnie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Gwen: '''Ciągle mam pecha do tych drużyn. W środku dżungli '''Alejandro: '''Znalazłem ten skarb! '''Chris: '''Gratulacje! Drużyna Chłopaków odlatuje dzisiaj stąd pierwszą klasą! '''Lightning: '''Super! '''Chris: '''Wielcy Podróżnicy zajmują drugie miejsce. '''Jennifer: Już miałam nadzieję, że wygramy… Chris: 'Już się uwolniliście? Mam dla was złe wieści. Dzisiaj przegraliście i ktoś z was wyleci. '''Ashley: '''No świetnie. '''Jennifer: '''Jak wy tutaj tak szybko przybiegliście? '''Chris: '''Oni mieli najkrótszą drogę, ale z tubylcami. '''Heather: '''Przynajmniej Gwen już nie będzie musiała na nas narzekać. '''Gwen: '''Jeszcze nic nie wiadomo. '''Chris: '''To spotykamy się po waszym pierwszym głosowaniu. Ceremonia (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Papa Gwen! (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Wiem, że to jest spisek Heather, ale i tak głosuję na Gwen. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Gwen: 'Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko ja jestem na tyle ogarnięta, żeby zagłosować na Heather. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Cody: 'Ja nigdy nie zagłosuję na Gwen! (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Sierra: 'Nie możesz być z nami w drużynie, bo mój Cody się rozprasza. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: '(stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: Sprytne zagranie, Heather. (stempluje) '''Chris: '''Pierwsze paczki z orzeszkami wędrują do Lucasa, Cody’ego i Sierry. '''Chris: '''Kolejnymi bezpiecznymi osobami są Ashley i Courtney. '''Ashley: '''Nawet nie czułam się zagrożona. '''Courtney: '''Ja też nie. '''Chris: '''Zostały jeszcze Gwen i Heather. A ostatnia paczka orzeszków jest dla… Heather! '''Heather: '''Tak! '''Gwen: '''Serio? Chyba wiecie, że ona to zaplanowała, prawda? '''Courtney: '''Wiem, ale i tak bym na ciebie głosowała. '''Chris: '''Gwen, czas wyskoczyć. '''Gwen: '''Ehh… '''Chris: '''Afrykańskie Lwy pierwszy raz przegrały, a Skok Wstydu wykonała Gwen. Kto wyleci następny? Czy szczęście już opuściło Lwy i teraz będą ciągle przegrywać? '''Ashley: '''My to słyszymy! '''Chris: '''Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Drugi raz w Trasie!